


Wooing Cookie

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: For the Crisscolfer Valentine's Gift Exchange!Darren works at a record store and notices a really hot guy frequents the coffee shop next door, and he's always alone.





	Wooing Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Babyyouaremyluckystar](http://www.babyyouaremyluckystar.tumblr.com)

“Dude, you’re staring again.” 

Startled, Darren clears his throat and steps away from the window. “There were two pigeons fighting over a piece of bread, I wanted to see who won,” he says easily, looking anywhere but Joey’s face. 

Joey snorts before swatting at Darren’s shoulder. “You used that excuse last week. If you’re so into him, why don’t you go over there and say you’re really hot for him and want his bod?” 

“Joey, get back to work,” Darren says, pointing at the boxes of shipment from the morning delivery. “These records won’t shelve themselves and if it’s not done by the time Lauren gets here, she’ll kill both of us.” He glances outside one more time toward the coffee shop next door, but _he_ is no longer there. Darren’s not quite sure he has a crush -- he doesn’t even know the guy’s name nor has he ever talked to him. What if he has a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? He’s always alone on his coffee breaks, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s single. All Darren knows is the guy is _gorgeous_ and one of these days he’ll figure out a way to go over and introduce himself. 

“You could help with these, yanno,” Joey says with a grunt as he picks up one of the boxes. “No sense in manning the register when there aren’t any customers at the moment.” 

Darren takes one more look outside -- he’s definitely gone, and now someone else is sitting at the table -- and nods. “Sure, I’ll take the classical box, since last time you tried it you completely fucked up that section.” 

“Hey!” Joey says indignantly. “Unlike _someone_ , I slept through music history. We can’t all be geniuses that know basically every era dating back to the Renaissance or whatever.” 

Joey wasn’t wrong, really. Darren’s always had an uncanny ability to remember all kinds of information about different composers -- he blames his parents for starting him on the violin so early. “I’ll leave the country section to you, then,” he says with a wink before taking his box and heading toward the back of the store. 

*

Darren’s off for the next two days and he has to close his next shift, so he misses his chance to get a peek at honestly, one of the fucking hottest guys he’s ever seen, for a few days. Darren’s only spotted him at the coffee shop next door between eleven in the morning and noon, so it’s clear the guy works nearby and takes advantage of the beautiful Los Angeles weather to sit outside with his drink (Darren is _dying_ to know his regular order) on his lunch hour. 

Once Darren is back on opening shifts for the rest of the week, he returns to his stolen glances between customers to check and see if _he’s_ arrived yet. It’s not stalking -- it’s just… admiring. From afar… every chance Darren gets. 

“Okay, you gotta help me out here,” Joey says seriously, glancing toward the back of the store where Darren knows Lauren is somewhere, helping a customer. “I need you to go over there _today_ and either ask that dude out, or at least get his phone number.” 

“What the fu… udge?” Darren says with a grimace. He’s been trying to censor himself at work ever since the owner caught him swearing within earshot of a customer the other day. “Why today? What’s going on?” He won’t lie -- his stomach is already squirming with anticipation at the idea of _finally_ going over and talking to him… he’s just been biding his time, waiting for the right moment. But he’s not sure Valentine’s Day is the right moment -- in fact, that’s pretty cheesy… even for his standards. 

Joey wrings his hands together and looks a little sheepish. “Lauren and I have had a bet going whether or not you’re going to actually grow some balls and go talk to him or if you’re just going to continue to look pathetic and continue to watch him every chance you get out the window.” 

“You -- really?” Darren asks, biting his tongue against just blurting out _what the fuck?_ since he can see a customer browsing nearby. Thankfully it’s a regular so he can get away with not going up to them immediately to see if they need help finding anything. “Let me guess, Lauren’s the one that bet against me.” 

“She has no faith in you, dude. Are you really going to stand for that? Or are you going to go over there and get some hot-guy tail?” Joey asks and points in the general direction of the coffee shop, even though neither of them can see out the front window from where they’re standing. 

Darren scrubs a hand over his face and (not for the first time) wishes he had different friends. Of course, he fucking loves Joey and Lauren and wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world, but neither of them are very good at keeping to themselves when it comes to his love life (or lack thereof). “It’s Valentine’s Day, Joey… he wouldn’t take me seriously at _all_ if I made any kind of move today. Plus, I’ve been coming up with a wooing plan! A very elaborate one!” 

Joey nudges Darren with his elbow. “You can start wooing him today, dingus. Maybe he’s a hopeless romantic! Just… at _least_ get his number? Or give him yours? She’ll give me the fifty bucks if it happens today, otherwise it’s only twenty-five.” 

Darren cranes his neck to see if he can spot Lauren, but she’s not by the register and the shelves are too high to be able to see her otherwise. He lets out a low whistle and glances at his watch. It’s after eleven, so if he’s going to do something -- he needs to do it now. He’s never been afraid to approach a potential date before so he’s not sure why this time is different. “Okay, okay. I’ll just take my break now, wish me luck -- and don’t tell Lauren, yet,” he says, taking his name tag off and slipping it in his back pocket. 

Joey pumps his fist and grins. “You totally got this, D. Go buy him one of those heart shaped cookies and lay on the charm!” 

Darren’s heart flutters in his chest as he makes his way out of the record store he works at. He almost trips when he notices _he’s_ (fuck, he really needs to learn this guy’s name) already there, sitting alone at the end of a bench. It’s a perfect setup -- he just needs to run inside, buy a cookie, and ask for a small piece of paper and a pen. 

A couple minutes later, cookie and note in hand, he shakes off his nerves as he walks back outside. He can do this -- he can totally fucking do this. If it ends in shambles, well… he’ll have to suck it up and go back to work because he still has another four hours of his shift to finish. He pauses as he approaches the bench and clears his throat. “Is this seat taken?” 

The guy shakes his head without even looking up from his phone. “Nope, go ahead.” 

Darren sits down in the middle of the bench, close enough to be within conversation distance but far enough away to not be considered a creep. He clears his throat again. “Um, okay, so… I’m on my break so I gotta make this quick. My name’s Darren and I work next door -- I’ve seen you out here a few times and I wanted to get you this,” he says, offering up the cookie in his hand. 

That makes the guy look up at Darren, eyebrows raised over the rim of his sunglasses. “Is this some kind of joke? Did Ashley put you up to this?” 

“What? No,” Darren says, shaking his head. He steadfastly continues to hold the cookie out, not letting that jarring response deter his plans. “I don’t even know who that is. I even wrote you a little note, see?” Darren says, gesturing at the piece of paper he has folded around the cookie so his fingers don’t touch it. “Look, it’s Valentine’s Day, and I’ve seen you out here… I’ve wanted to introduce myself for a while. But if I’m way off base and you’re taken or not gay… you can, by all means, tell me to fuck the hell right off -- though I promise, no one named Ashley put me up to this.” 

“My name is Chris,” the guy ( _Chris_!) says with a hint of suspicion in his voice before he finally reaches out and takes the cookie from Darren. “You aren’t off base, on either count. This is… very strange, but sweet,” he says, taking the note and reading it. 

_Roses are red,_  
Violets are blue,  
I think you’re cute,  
How about dinner for two? 

When Chris laughs, Darren holds up his hands in mock-surrender. “I’m sorry, I admit I did not think that through very well. I’m usually much more poetic.” 

Cheeks flushed, Chris looks at the cookie and the note for a moment more before looking back up at Darren. “Oh, what the hell… you don’t look like a serial killer and the only plans I had tonight were watching movies with my cat. Sure, why not?” 

Darren’s eyes widen in shock. “Wait -- fuck -- seriously? You’ll have dinner with me?” There’s no way it was that easy -- Darren has been pining over Chris for… longer than he’d like to admit, and all it took was a cookie and a silly poem to get him to agree to a date? He should really consider buying a lottery ticket after work. 

“If it’s a terrible date, then I’ll just ghost you afterwards,” Chris says easily, slipping his sunglasses down a bit and winking at Darren. “I can give you my number and you can text me where to meet you tonight.” 

_Shit_ this means Darren has to find a restaurant that still has reservations available, and fast. He’s sure he can find some place decent, especially if he’s especially charming when he calls. There’s no way he wants to fuck this up. “Wow, fuck. Okay! I get off work at four, so I’ll text you after that?” he asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up his contacts. 

Chris rattles off his phone number, adding that his last name is Colfer, and stands up from the bench, cookie still in hand. “I’m off at five, and I really should get back. I’ll… see you tonight?” 

“Yes -- yes, definitely,” Darren says with a nod before he stands up as well. “Enjoy your cookie!’ 

“Oh, I plan to,” Chris says, smirking as he takes a small bite from one of the curves of the heart. “Delicious, thank you,” he says before walking away in the opposite direction of Darren’s store. 

**To Joey:** Tell Lauren she owes you $50!

 **From Joey:** YES!!!!


End file.
